


attraction

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Topologic doesn't want to feel this way, but it does anyway. Firewall wearing a maid outfit does not help with the issue.





	attraction

In cyverse, some monsters are linked.

Not as in, being linked by link markers, but being linked by attraction.

Topologic Bomber Dragon is no exception from that rule, though it would love to be.

Firewall Dragon? Annoying. The name in itself is awful, even moreso the effect.

(And Topologic’s stupid attraction towards it is even worse.)

If Topologic didn’t know better, it would think Firewall is arrogant.

Except it clearly isn’t, because it’s wearing the clothes of a human maid and sitting on a building, embarrassed.

“What,” Topologic begins, but Firewall Dragon just turns around. 

“Honeybot’s fault, don’t look at me.”

Of course.

Topologic tries to not eye the rings on Firewall Dragon’s tail, adorned with black ribbons that make it look–

(horrible, is what Topologic would love to think, but–)

–kind of attractive.

Instead, it rolls its eyes. “Why did you even consent to this?”

“We wanted to prove we’re better than Holly Angel. At everything.”

An idiot.

–But Topologic has an interest in that, too.

And maybe it’s an act of rebellion towards its master, but–

“I’ll join.”

\----

Firewall Dragon’s circuits seem to be working faster as it looks at Topologic, giving it a one-over.

“You’re–” It stops.

Topologic tilts its head, and the white ribbon falls off again. Tentatively, Firewall fixes it with its tail.

“–You’re what?" 

"Not bad.”

Topologic is glad it isn’t human, because otherwise it would be blushing right now.

**Author's Note:**

> update (July 1, 2017): omgomgomg i got my shipname  
> it's cyversedragonshipping, bless,


End file.
